ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Piracy
Piracy is not something that the Federation condone. Your crewmember might refuse to work or leave your ship entirely if you commit an act of piracy, unless you have a Requisition License. Bear in mind that the Requisition License on its own does not give you permission to kill. Your crewmember also won't mind piracy if you command a certain kind of vessel such as Mantis, Rock, or Slug ship. Act of Piracy You are about to commit an act of piracy. This might disturb your crew. * Go through with this and see how the crew reacts. ** Crew reactions * Change your mind and leave the civilians alone. ** Nothing Happens. * (Requisition License) This operation is legal. We are doing this for the good of the mission and the entire Federation. ** 2x: Requisition refusal ** Requisition compliance ** Requisition bribery * (Rock Ship) You command a vessel of the brutal Rock people. Your crew knew that they were not signing on for a moral joyride here. ** Your crew indeed expected you might handle things like this. The mission is paramount after all. The Federation has to be re-established! *** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) * (Mantis Ship) You command a vessel of the most vicious creatures in the galaxy. Your crew should expect things like this. ** None of your crew members is really surprised by your disrespect for Federation rules and individual lives. You engage the ship. *** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) * (Slug Ship) You command a vessel of the sly and treacherous Slugs. Your crew knew this mission wouldn't be that clean. ** (Slug Ship) You command a vessel of the sly and treacherous Slugs. Your crew knew this mission wouldn't go that clean. *** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) Crew reactions * 2x: Piracy isn't exactly Federation protocol, but you decide that ends justify the means. Your crew is highly disturbed by this course of action. ** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) * 2x: Your crewmen discuss it amongst themselves and decide not to execute the attack order. They suggest you think again about what you are actually fighting for here. This behavior amounts to mutiny, but there's not much you can do about it. ** (Anti-Personnel Drone) Have your battle drone execute the mutiny leader. *** You have a vague idea who is behind this insubordination and override your battle drone's safety protocols from your personal quarters. The crew is quite surprised when it rolls up on the bridge, and indeed shocked, when your crewman is riddled with laser fire from the drone's blasters. **** (Clone Bay) ''You also remotely purge the traitor's DNA from the clone bay's database. Traitors don't get a second chance on your ship.'' ***** This was drastic, but you won't let any individuals endanger your mission. Discipline has to be preserved. Everyone would have done the same in this situation. You are a perfectly sane ship's Captain after all, right? You decide to keep the drone at your side for security reasons and repeat your orders. This time the crew complies. ****** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ** Continue... * You tell yourself that the mission is more important than these civilians. The lives of millions depend on you. Your crew doesn't seem to see it exactly like that, but they follow their orders. ** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) * Your crew refuses to execute the attack orders. One crew member officially declares that they are deserting your command. They board an escape pod and are picked up by the civilian vessel. Crew morale is as low as it can get. You ask yourself if you are still fit to lead this ship against the Rebel fleet? ** You lose a random crewmember *** (Clone Bay) 'Your clonebay obviously does not revive your crewmember since they did not die. Requisition reactions Requisition refusal * ''You transmit a copy of your documents and demand that the civilians release their cargo. An unhappy captains appears on screen: "What is this nonsense? You are just common thieves, that's what you are! We will give you nothing!" You detect a power increase in their weapons. ** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) * The merchants refuses to comply. Maybe you can scare them into submission with a few well aimed shots. ** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) * "Outrageous! I invested my entire capital into this haul. This is my own private property and I will not be harassed." Looks like a display of good old Federation force is required here. ** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) * "We are no longer Federation citizens and do not accept this document of yours. Be warned that we will defend ourselves should you continue to advance towards us." They already load weapons. ** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) * "What? But I already gave up an entire cargo last week!" You heard it all before... Maybe a few warning shots will convince them. ** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) Requisition compliance * The civilians open their holds and release their cargo, but only after repeatedly scanning your weapons banks. They refuse to make any further contact. ** Have the crew report on the cargo. *** Looted Cargo * "Ahm, yes sure, we will do everything to support the war effort... all hail the Federation." Your scanners detect some sarcasm in that sentence, but they release their cargo without causing any trouble. ** Have the crew report on the cargo. *** Looted Cargo * The civilians immediately surrender. After checking your license and scanning your weapon cluster, the captain releases some cargo crates. She is not convinced that this was in any way fair. "What has become of the Federation? I though you are the good guys..." ** Have the crew report on the cargo. *** Looted Cargo * " 'Assured compensation at later star date' - Yeah sure. You do know that you are nothing better than government authorized thieves, right?" You let that slip and prepare to deal with the cargo. ** Have the crew report on the cargo. *** Looted Cargo Requisition bribery * The transport crew claims to have no cargo aboard, but they are so scared by your arsenal that they rip the last bits of scrap from their empty holds and hand it over. Exemplary Federation citizens. ** You receive a '''medium amount of scrap and resources. * Upon receiving your license, a seasoned commander hails: "Alright, this seems to be in order, we will pay. Hope you use it to wipe the Rebels from the galactic spiral. Their tax collectors are even worse than you Federation privateers, or however your call yourself now. This whole war is bad for business." ** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. * The civilians hail and a nervous young captain appears on screen: "The requested supplies will be transmitted, but we expect to be compensated at a later date, as determined by your license." They cut communication refuse any further hails. ** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. Looted Cargo * 3x: The ship's cargo consists of some common goods. You prepare to take the containers on board. ** You receive Consumer Goods * 3x: The ship's cargo consisted mainly of simple industrial equipment. Your crew loads the machines into the cargo holds. ** You receive Industrial Machinery * 2x: The ship's cargo consisted mainly of food supplies for distant colonies. Your crew loads the shipment into the cargo holds. ** You receive Space Rations * The ship was carrying valuable goods. The crew carefully secures them in the cargo holds. ** You receive Luxury Goods * The ship was carrying a cargo of Rebel contraband. Someone will pay good money for that stuff. ** You receive Federation Contraband * The ship was carrying a few crates with rare crystal artifacts. You have never seen things like this. You order the crew to secure the cargo in the holds and bring one of the artifacts to your quarters. They are quite fascinating. ** You receive Crystal Artifacts * The ship's cargo consists of deep space construction material. You prepare to take the containers on board. ** You receive Building Material * The ship's cargo consists of a newly mined gemstones. You prepare to take the containers on board. ** You receive Deep-Space Gemstones * The ship's cargo consists of barrels with industrial chemical. You prepare to take the containers on board. ** You receive Basic Chemicals * The ship's cargo consists of synthetic cloths. You prepare to take the containers on board. ** You receive Synth-Textiles * The ship's cargo consisted mainly of genetically modified plant seeds. Your crew loads the remaining crates into the cargo holds. ** You receive Bio-Engineered Seeds * The ship's cargo consisted mainly of high performance power cables. Your crew loads the shipment into the cargo holds. ** You receive Power Conduits * The ship's cargo consisted mainly of sensor spare parts. What remains usable is taken aboard. ** You receive Life Support Gear * The ship was carrying a cargo of solar panels. Someone will have use for these. ** You receive Solar Panels * The ship was carrying a few crates with archaeological artifacts. What should you do with these? ** You receive Archaeological Relics